


Felix Cupa

by mikimouze16



Series: BattleWorld [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Battleworld (Marvel), F/M, Inhumans (Marvel), Magic, Multiverse, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimouze16/pseuds/mikimouze16
Summary: “What happened? Where were you for the past five days? Why do you look so grown up?” Sirius started shooting questions off at rapid fire. The rest of the people in the hall were watching the two people curiously. The woman was resting her forehead on Harry’s shoulder her hands resting on her protruding belly.“Five days?” Harry said in disbelief, “I’ve been gone ten years.”---Harry was sucked into Battleworld, desperate to stay alive he grew and adapted. Now safe with his wife and children, he has decided that the Wizarding world is due for a change. He's building an army, and he's going to make sure Battleworld stays as the ashes he reduced it too.





	Felix Cupa

Depressing.

 

If he had to simmer down all the words that were flying around his head to sum up what this place was like, it would land on the word depressing. Hermione has used the word somber at one point and it was now bouncing one side of his brain to the next. He kept trying to distract himself but the ping-ponging of descriptive words were causing his ears to ring and his eyes to cross.

 

He rubbed the heel of his hands into his eyes while blowing out a frustrated breath. He inhaled the dusty air and coughed. Sitting up from the rustic floorboards underneath him he reached for his chest. There had to be something in there to distract him.

 

There was a cornish pixie sitting on the lid, biting his lip he grabbed a book from the floor and slammed it into the blue creature. It bounced off the wall and landed on the floor next to a pair of Ron’s shoes. It was chirping madly at him. It started to make its way towards him and he kicked it. It bounced out the door to the hallway missing Remus, who had just stepped of the staircase.

 

Remus looked at the blue thing before waving his wand and freezing it. He grabbed the creature and turned to Harry, “Not feeling company?” He asked raising the fairy by its wings.

 

Harry shot the man a half smile, “Not a fan of them since the third year.” He stood up and straightened out his spine. “I’m going to claim some of the libraries from Hermione. I saw a book about Shield Charms that looked interesting.”

 

“I'll let Sirius know where you are when he’s done talking with Dumbledore,” Harry smiled in thanks and made his way to the library.

 

If his room was depressing, then the library was funereal. The black curtains keeping the sun from bleaching the pages also kept the room cold. Walking into the room made him want to curl up under a table and weep. Wearing a gray shirt and jeans seemed to happy for the room. After grabbing the book from the shelf and sitting down part of him wondered if he should go change into his formal robes just to fit in with the room.

 

Hermione noticed him sitting in the armchair, he was only a few chapters in the book when she had made her way to him. He was practicing wand movements with an empty hand when he saw her. His hand gripped around an invisible wand paused in the air, “Yes?”

 

“What are you practicing?” She asked moving behind the chair to read over his shoulder. He hated when people did that, but he kept silent as the irritation tingled at the base of his neck.

 

“I’m working on shield charms,” He put the book onto the table next to him. The girl's attention followed the pages. He rubbed his neck as he straightened his posture. “I already know _Protego_ . I want to see if there are stronger ones.” He grabbed another book from the table. Flipping through the pages he stopped and turned it towards his friend, _“Incendia Verbero,”_ He tapped the page with his finger, “Fire whip spell. I’ve been practicing that one. Can’t wait to actually try it.”

 

“What spell are you working on right now?” She moved her eyes from one book to the next. The first book had several spells on the pages.

 

“ _Obstructionum,_ with it you make a seven but turn it into a circle.” He grabbed Hermione's wrist and showed her the movement, “It uses the items around you to create a wall to protect you.”

 

He sat back into the chair, his feet curling underneath his legs, “ _Armarria_ is the spell that I’m afraid I won’t be able to perfect.” It creates a shield, the more power you pump into the spell the stronger the material is.” He leaned back into the chair with a small smile, “I wonder if anyone could create a diamond one with it.”

 

“Lunch is ready!” Ron cut Hermoine off by appearing in the doorway. She huffed in annoyance by being cut off but got up and followed the redhead. Harry stood up to follow her when he felt a shift, it felt as if everything was starting to tip sideways before it snapped back. He stumbled blinking at the oddity.

 

“You okay?” Ron asked from the door.

 

“Yeah,” Harry said slowly, “I think I just stood up too fast.” He followed the two out. The twins appeared in front of them with a blink causing a squeak to come from his bushy hair friend. Once he reached the end of the stairs the feeling came back. It was stronger this time. Instead of feeling like he was being tilted to the side it felt as if everything was lurching forward. For a moment he felt like he was unraveling before it snapped back causing him to stumble into the railing.

 

“Harry?” Sirius asked from the hall. He was standing by Remus who both looking at him with concern. Harry shook his head trying to rid himself of the feeling. He took a step forward towards his godfather only for the tilting to get worse. He was falling backwards. There was no longer a tilting. He could hear his wand clattered to the ground and shouting from the people in the hallway. He felt as his whole body was being unwound like a ball of yarn. The voices faded into the darkness that was quickly surrounding the green-eyed boy.

 

He didn’t know when he closed his eyes. He didn’t know when the feeling of being unmade came to a stop, and he had no idea when he managed to land in a horizontal position. But there he was being shaken awake frantically.

 

“You need to get up!” The voice said, “If you stay here you won’t survive!”

**Author's Note:**

> I've written three chapters of this so far. It just popped in my head and I ran with.


End file.
